Wings of Fire Mafia
by MossyUnicorn
Summary: Turtle uses an enchanted emerald to pull thirteen other dragons into another world to play Mafia. Deathbringer is the narrator. There is no possible way this will end well.


Turtle grinned to himself as he hurried along the flight to Jade Mountain, clutching an enchanted emerald. He'd read about the idea from a scroll about legendary games that scavengers supposedly played. How the author had found out about said games and what they were about, he had no idea. But it seemed fun, so he'd gone ahead and enchanted the sapphire, wording it carefully to avoid mistakes.

At last! He landed on a rock ledge, breathing heavily. It was more than a little embarrassing, so he resolved to exercise more in the future. He doubted he'd actually follow through with the resolution, but it couldn't hurt. _Now, who do I want for this? Let's see..._

-line-

Glory, Deathbringer, Clay, Ex-Queen Scarlet, Icicle, Peril, Sunny, Winter, Moon, Queen Ruby, Queen Thorn, Qibli, Turtle, and Starflight landed on a rock. It was weirdly circular. No rock should have been so perfect, yet it was. Several dragons immediately launched themselves at each other, only to be met head on by a glowing green protective bubble. Turtle just smiled.

After quickly explaining the game rules, the dragons grudgingly agreed. Well, most of them, anyway. Still unconvinced, Icicle attempted to claw Turtle's face, only to be thrown backwards by a giant green talon. Icicle was growing extremely annoyed with the color green.

"Deathbringer, you're the narrator," Turtle commanded. "There'll be three Talons of Powers, one doctor, one detective, and the rest will all be ordinary dragons. Ready, Deathy?"

Deathbringer wrinkled his snout. "Deathy? What kind of a nickname is that?"

Turtle shrugged. "I don't know, I just felt like calling you that for some reason. Anyway, begin!"

-line-

"Everyone go to sleep," Deathbringer ordered. Giant green hands sprouted from the green bubbles surrounding the dragons and covered their eyes. _Cool._

 _Day One..._

"Good morning everyone!" Deathbringer exclaimed cheerfully. "Welcome to Mafiaville. Despite the name, there have been no deaths... until now."

Turtle watched curiously. Well, this was certainly interesting.

"I have a simply _fascinating_ story for you all to listen to. And NO, I don't care that I just ended a sentence with a preposition, Starflight, stop looking at me like that."

"What's a preposition?" Thorn asked curiously.

"It's - you know what, never mind. So anyway, one day Peril was walking through the Scorpion Den-"

"Why would I even be there in the first place?" Peril questioned. "Seems like a great opportunity to set things on fire."

"Exactly. So Peril was walking through the Scorpion Den, when suddenly a giant spear came from nowhere and hit her in the face!" Deathbringer finished.

"WHAT!" Peril shrieked. "YOU - I - YOU - ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!"

"Fortunately, it burned up before it could do any real damage. But in a rage, Peril spun around, looking for the source of the spear. In the process, her fiery tail knocked Winter in the face!"

"WHAT!" Winter roared. "DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'M STUPID ENOUGH TO GET HIT BY THAT DRAGON AGAIN?!"

"Yes. So anyway, Winter burned to a crisp and died. The End. So, any accusations?"

"I think Scarlet did it," Glory said suddenly. "Think about it... Of all the dragons here, her grudge against Winter is the biggest. Icicle might think he's weak, but at least he rescued Hailstorm in the end. No, Scarlet is the one who hates Winter the most. SHE'S the one who would want him dead."

"SO!" Deathbringer proclaimed. "Dead Queen Scarlet, you are hereby accused of being a member of the Talons of Power. How do you plead!"

"Not guilty, of course," Scarlet hissed, shooting Glory a glare. "What moron would plead guilty, even if they are, anyway?"

"DO I SENSE A CONFESSION OF GUILT HERE?!" Deathbringer shouted dramatically. "I THINK I DO! You're guilty, I say, G-U-I-L-T-Y!"

"Um, shouldn't the narrator be unbiased?" Turtle protested. "Besides, Scarlet just seems too obvious of a Talon of Power. Wouldn't you pick someone more subtle?"

"I could be using reverse psychology," Deathbringer shrugged. "Besides, no one likes Scarlet anyway. All in favor of her execution?"

Peril, Glory, Icicle, Winter, Ruby, Thorn, Qibli, and Starflight all raised their talons. Deathbringer shrugged again.

"Sorry, Talon of Power Scarlet. You're dead. Oh, and Winter, you aren't allowed to vote. You're a pile of ash right now."

Winter growled at the NightWing.

"Wait, so Scarlet wasn't innocent?" Turtle checked.

"Of COURSE she wasn't, I called her 'Talon of Power Scarlet', didn't I. And SEE, I was RIGHT when I told you Scarlet was guilty!" Deathbringer grinned, putting a wing around the SeaWing. Apparently the green bubbles only worked if the perpetrator had intent to harm the target.

"I don't think that's how it works -" Turtle began, but was cut off by Deathbringer.

"Everyone go to sleep!"


End file.
